Raise Your Glass (Season Five)
Raise Your Glass by P!nk is featured in 100, the twelfth episode of Season Five. It is sung by April and Will, with New Directions and Alumni singing backup. They re-did the song previously sung in Original Song in Season Two, as part of the show's special hundredth episode. While April is telling the past and present New Directions about her life, Artie wonders loud why they are holding champagne glasses in their hands. April says that she wants to jolt and celebrate the New Directions by singing, in her opinion, the best song they ever performed. Blaine objects, saying The Warblers sang "Raise Your Glass", not the New Directions. April remarks how she's always had a soft spot for the Warblers. Will and April then burst into song along with the current and former New Directions. They all hold champagne glasses in their hand as they dance around the Choir Room. Lyrics April: Right right, turn off the lights We're gonna lose our minds tonight What's the dealio? Will (April): I love when it's all too much 5 AM turn the radio up Where's the rock and roll? (April: Ner-nener-nener-ner-ner-ner, woah) Party crasher, penny snatcher April and Will: Call me up if you are gangster Don't be fancy, just get dancy Why so serious? April and Will with New Directions and Alumni: So raise your glass if you are wrong In all the right ways All my underdogs We will never be, never be Anything but loud And nitty gritty dirty little freaks Won't you come on and come on and Raise your glass Just come on and come on and Raise your glass April (with Will, New Directions and Alumni): Slam slam, oh hot damn What part of party don't you understand? (We should just freak out) Freak out already Can't stop coming in hot I should be locked up right on the spot (It's so on right now) It's so on right now Will with New Directions and Alumni (April): Party crasher, panty snatcher (Oh yeah) Call me up if you a gangster (Oh yeah) Will with April, New Directions and Alumni: Don't be fancy, just get dancy Why so serious? April and Will with New Directions and Almuni: So raise your glass if you are wrong In all the right ways All my underdogs We will never be, never be Anything but loud And nitty gritty dirty little freaks Won't you come on and come on and Raise your glass Just come on and come on and Raise your glass Won't you come on and come on and Raise your glass Just come on and come on and Raise your glass! April: Oh no, my glass is empty That sucks! April and Will with New Directions and Alumni: So if you're too school for cool And you're treated like a fool (April: Treated like a fool) Will with New Directions and Alumni: You could choose to let it go (April: Choose to let it go) We can always, we can always April and Will: Party on our own April: So raise your April with Will, New Directions and Alumni: So raise your glass Will (and April) with New Directions and Alumni: If you are wrong (April: Yeah, yeah) In all the right ways (All my underdogs) We will never be, never be (Anything but loud) And nitty gritty (dirty little freaks) So raise your glass (April: So raise your glass) (New Directions and Alumni: If you are wrong) If you are wrong (New Directions and Alumni: In all the right ways) All my underdogs (April: Oh yeah, yeah ah) We will never be never be April and Will with New Directions and Alumni: Anything but loud (April: And nitty gritty) (Will: And nitty gritty) dirty little freaks Won't you come on and come on and Raise your glass Just come on and come and Raise your glass Won't you come on and come on and Raise your glass (Will: For me) (April: Just come on and come and) Raise your glass April and Will: For me April Ugh! Trivia *Blaine's jump off the rest of the Warblers and return to his position (from the original performance) is recreated. This time, Blaine jumps off April and Will. *Quinn, Santana and Brittany reprise a dance move from'' I Say a Little Prayer'' by turning in a line and putting their hands in praying position. *Ryder reprises the worm-like dance move he performed during a touchdown routine in his first appearance in The Role You Were Born To Play. Gallery RUG100.gif RUG1002.gif 100sheenanigans.gif Bitchgrinsantana.gif tumblr n2d03mxuOe1qfcdl6o1 500.jpg 100 blaine kurt april mercedes jake kitty sam quinn.jpg Tumblr n2nz0jT3HP1qdis8mo3 250.gif Tumblr n2nz52Cy8u1s57bimo2 250.gif Tumblr n2nz52Cy8u1s57bimo1 250.gif Tumblr n2nz52Cy8u1s57bimo4 250.gif Tumblr n2nz52Cy8u1s57bimo3 250.gif Tumblr n2exc3rrQC1qbdpqqo7 r1 250.gif Screen Shot 2014-03-30 at 17.42.29.png Screen Shot 2014-03-30 at 17.42.45.png Screen Shot 2014-03-30 at 17.42.58.png Screen Shot 2014-03-30 at 17.43.15.png Screen Shot 2014-03-30 at 17.43.41.png Screen Shot 2014-03-30 at 17.43.55.png Screen Shot 2014-03-30 at 17.44.12.png Screen Shot 2014-03-30 at 17.44.52.png Screen Shot 2014-03-30 at 17.45.17.png Screen Shot 2014-03-30 at 17.45.33.png Screen Shot 2014-03-30 at 17.45.58.png Screen Shot 2014-03-30 at 17.46.19.png Screen Shot 2014-03-30 at 17.46.37.png Screen Shot 2014-03-30 at 17.48.08.png 100 still (16).jpg Screen Shot 2014-03-30 at 17.48.36.png tumblr_nb1ypoy1Sl1ra5gbxo9_250.gif tumblr_nb1ypoy1Sl1ra5gbxo8_250.gif tumblr_nb1ypoy1Sl1ra5gbxo7_250.gif tumblr_nb1ypoy1Sl1ra5gbxo6_250.gif tumblr_nb1ypoy1Sl1ra5gbxo5_250.gif tumblr_nb1ypoy1Sl1ra5gbxo3_250.gif tumblr_nb1ypoy1Sl1ra5gbxo2_250.gif tumblr_nb1ypoy1Sl1ra5gbxo1_250.gif Tumblr nj12r7iiZR1r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg Blam Raise Your Glass 100.jpg UnholyTrinity RYG.jpg Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Five Songs Category:Songs sung by April Rhodes Category:Songs sung by Will Schuester Category:Songs sung by New Directions Category:Glee: The Music, Celebrating 100 Episodes